Of Spies, Thieves, and Other Things!
by GottaLoveTheRain
Summary: Annabeth is a master thief for reasons you will findout she will meet a spy who is the spy. the gang and other made up characters are in this story too. hope you like a lil OOC...rated T just cuz I DONT OWN ANYTHING!
1. Chapter 1

Of Spies, Thieves, and Other Things (:

I walked down the alley. It was dark and moist outside in this mid-April weather. I was almost to the new museum that had just opened up here in Manhattan. There was a priceless jewel on display. It was a large crystal that cost A LOT of money on the black market.

Hi, I'm Annabeth Chase a master thief. I started being a thief at the age of 12 when I ran away from home. My own father didn't want me and my mother….I've never met her she skipped out on us when I was 2. So to get over heart break my dad married another woman. Yes, I have a step-mom her name is Helen. She is evil. She has cut me down the first time she met me. She said how I was too tall, my eyes would scare to many people, I was ugly, and on and on. My father didn't even stop her he just sat there watching her. I got sick of it so I ran away I had dealt with her for 3 years and I didn't want to anymore. I went into thieving since I am very good at strategy and I am a very smart girl for my age which is 15 by the way.

Right now I was only feet away from the museum. But since I was smart I decided to blend in with the crowd. There was a huge party tonight to celebrate the museums opening. Everyone was dressed fancy including me. Yes, I am wearing a very expensive dress let's just say pick pocketing is something I do when I'm roaming the streets not going anywhere in particular. I was wearing a one shoulder grey dress it was tight all the way till mid-thigh then it started to flow out onto to different sides the dress flowed behind me when I walked I was wearing dark grey 4 inch heels. I had a silver hand held purse and a silver chain necklace with a silver heart with an "_A__" _engraved into it. I started gracefully striding toward the door to get in. "Hi," I said fluttering my eye lashes at the door man.

"Well hello there, miss, you go right ahead." He said giving me a smile most girls would fall for but not me. I stepped into the room and heard classical music playing. There were couples dancing and if they weren't dancing they were over by the crystal talking so it looks like I'll have to wait till that area clears out a little. I decided to blend in so I grabbed a glass of champagne and went to sit down. I took very small sips as I looked around the room. I was getting really bored with me being ADHD and all so I decided to go find my favorite parts of museums, the Greek section. I wandered around and finally found it. I saw a piece of stone and started to read the Ancient Greek writing out loud. I suddenly smelt the ocean breeze behind me, weird right and random. I spun around and dropped my purse and knocked the persons paper out of their hand.

"I'm so sorry," I said apologetically.

"It's all right. It was all my fault." I heard a male voice say. He stood up to his full height after grabbing my purse and his papers. "Here you go," he said handing my purse he was a few inches taller than me at the height of about 6 foot. Then I looked up at him….


	2. Chapter 2

**Lol soo my "Lil sis" wanted me to continue this story to! ^.^ Soo time to write another chappy to this old story! lol plz R&R! Thank ya love ya! **

**~Manda~**

I stared up into the most beautiful and hypnotizing eyes I had ever seen. He handed my purse back to me with a dazzling smile. He had jet black, messy and sort a choppy hair, as I said before beautiful, hypnotizing, sea green eyes, tanned skin, and a muscular build that seemed just right. So to shorten it up he was extremely hot!

"Hi I'm Percy and I'm very sorry for bumping into you." He said with a dazzling smile. Wait why am I thinking this I'm supposed to be thinking of stealing the diamond! Oh well I can play love sick teenage girl for a few minutes right?

"No it was all my fault sorry. And hi I'm Annabeth." I said giving my best smile.

"Well Annabeth, to make up for the bump in being MY fault would you like to dance?"

"I would love too." I said taking his now out stretched hand. He led me out onto the dance floor. I swiped a look at the case which was still surrounded by too many peope. So I decided I'll have a little fun with a very hot guy while I wait. He put one hand on my waiste and the other in my hand and my other hand went on his shoulder. We slowly swayed back and forth then he decided he would get a little "fancy". He spun me out then spun me back in. My back was now agianst his muscular chest. I could feel his breath on my neck then he spun me around and dipped me and then brought me back up agian. The song ended and we went to sit down. I agian swiped a peak at the case. It still had to many people. What is up with these people do I have to pull the freakin' fire alarm! Not that I'm not enjoying myself I just wanna get the diamond and get out of here with out getting caught.

"So how old are you exactly?" Percy asked bringing me out of my thoughts. **(I'm changing Annabeth's age to 17! It fits better! ANd when your older you can do more and wear better things and be taller soooo yeah! lol okay back to the story!) **I thought about telling him a fake age but then he said, "Please don't lie, I'll tell you my real age if you tell me yours." What could be the harm?

"17," I answered shortly.

"Oh really?" he said raising his eye brow.

"Yepp and you?"

"18," He replied back.

"Hmmm so your not that much older just a year." I said giving him a small smirk.

"Yeah not that much older at all." He said giving me a playful wink.

"Well I should probably be going I'm sorry." I said trying to hurry and steal the diamond and escape.

"Oh I'm sure you can find a little more time can't you?" he leaned over and whispered in my ear and I think he gave it a little nip. It sent a shiver down my spine.

**PERCY'S POV (YAY! LOL only for a lil I promise!)**

I usually wasn't like this but I had to keep her here till the director got here.

Oh sorry haven't introduced myself yet! Hello there I'm Percy Jackson, international Spy.

Now you might be wanting a back story or what ever but sorry thats classified. Now why am I flirting with Annabeth Chase _Yes I know who she is_ well my director wants to try and recruit her. So I am supposed to keep her here till Director Chiron gets here. And I thinks it working and I dont mind this job AT ALL! I am so glad I got the case instead of Nico, Grover, or any of ther other guys.

I gave her a nip on the ear hopefully getting her attention away from leaving. I think it did since I felt her shiver a little. I smirked. Thinking I was the dominate one in this situation. Boy was I wrong.

**Annabeth's POV**

I decided I would play his little game that he thought he was controling considering that he had a smirk on his face. Boy was he wrong no one can control THE Annabeth Chase! I am so gonna have some fun with this.

**Like it? lol hope meh "Lil sis" loves it! ^.^ Hope yall like it! I love u all! Plz R&R so ik what you liked what you didnt and if ya have any ideas i would love to hear them! ^.^**

**Thanx for reading loves!**

**~Manda~**


End file.
